Un dulce Rencuentro (Rayshipping)
by JennDelCarmen
Summary: Ash x Cynthia


Un dulce reencuentro (Rayshipping)

Me base un poco en el episodio 37 de pokemon destinos rivales en el cual ash se rencuentra con cynthia solamente  
>que aqui no estan cilan y iris, Ash viaja solo<p>

Nos encontramos a nuestro entrenador Ash Ketchum saliendo de curar a sus pokemones después de enfrentar a  
>Roxie la lider de Gimnasio de ciudad Virbank y obtiendo la victoria y su ultima medalla para poder entrar ala liga<br>de la región Unova

Ash: (en su mente ) vaya 3 meses para que la liga inicie creo que nomas nos queda entrenar y esperar (suspirando)  
>que te parece si vamos por unos bertihelados pikachu la enfermera dijo que son deliciosos<p>

pikachu: pika (claro) (dijo levantando su patita en signo de afirmación)

Ash: entonces vamos (dijo con una sonrisa)

En el camino al puesto de helados Ash y pikachu pudieron admirar mejor el pueblo, al visualizar el puesto  
>de helados Ash pudo distinguir una figura familiar para el<p>

Ash: (en su mente) sera ella si es ella (fuera de su mente) Cynthia! eres tu (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

Cynthia: ehh (dandose vuelta) pero si es Ash (dijo con una sonrisa)

Ash: Sabia que eras tu

pikachu: pika (hola) (dijo levantando su patita en señal de saludo)

Cynthia: Hola Ash que haces en ciudad Virbank

Ash: Vine para conseguir mi ultima medalla para entrar a la liga (dijo con una mirada decidida)  
>y tu que haces aquí Cynthia<p>

Cynthia: vine de vacaciones ya que la liga me dio un pequeño descanso de mis deberes de campeona (dijo con una sonrisa tierna)

Ash: me alegro por ti, veo que tu también vienes por los bertihelados de Virbank

Cynthia: si bueno...(dijo agachando su cabeza de manera apenada)

Ash: Cynthia ya que tu llegaste primero pide tu no tengo prisa (dijo dándole una sonrisa)

Cynthia: esta bien (dijo sonrojada y apenada) un bertihelado de vainilla por favor (dijo de manera apenada cosa que sorprendió a Ash)

Vendedor: Aquí tiene señorita disfrútelo (dijo dándole el helado a cynthia)

Cynthia: Gracias (tomado el helado)

Vendedor: que vas a querer amigo (dijo con una sonrisa)

Ash: Dos bertihelados de chocolate por favor

Vendedor: Aquí tienes amigo (dijo dándole los bertihelados)

Ash: Gracias (dijo tomando los helados)

Ash: quieres que nos sentemos cynthia a comer los bertihelados (dijo ash con una sonrisa)

Cynthia: claro Ash (acepto la campeona)

ya que encontraron una banca para sentarse empezaron a conversar

Cynthia: y dime Ash como te ha ido aquí en Unova (dijo lamiendo su helado)

Ash: bien Cynthia ya tengo las ocho medallas ahora solo queda la liga y esta vez voy ganarla yo lo se

Cynthia veía al entrenador con toque de admiración y ternura

Cynthia: (mente) Ash sigue siendo el mismo entrenador cuando dejo sinnho tierno decidido y alegre  
>(fuera de su mente) y estas viajando acompañado<p>

Ash: no esta vez viajo solo es un poco dificil pero ya me acostumbre ya que tengo a mis pokemones conmigo  
>y nos cuidamos mutuamente (dijo viendo a pikachu el cual se comía su helado)<p>

Cynthia: ya veo (dijo continuando de comer su helado)

Se sentia un silencion un poco incomodo

Cynthia: (en su mente) Debería decircelo... este es el momento es todo o nada  
>(fuera de su mente) Ash puedo decirte algo (dijo sonrojada y muy nerviosa)<p>

Ash: dime cynthia te escucho (dijo mientras terminaba de comer su helado)

Cynthia: Ash yo lo que te quiero decir es que yo...yo

Ash: tu que cynthia (dijo de manera confundida)

Cynthia: YO TE AMO! ( grito sonrojada y muy apenada )

Ash:...(tenia un semblante algo serio)

Cynthia: entenderia si tu no me ames descuida (bajando su cabeza y amenazando que lagrimas salieran)

Cynthia sintio como le levantavan la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de caramelo de Ash con sus platinados ojos

Ash: enserio me amas Cynthia (dijo Ash que levanto el mentón de Cynthia)

Cynthia: Si y mucho Ash por que preguntas... acaso tu también (dijo Cynthia con ilusión )

Ash:Si yo también te Amo Cynthia tu me gustas

Cynthia: Ash me hiciste la mujer mas feliz (dijo abalanzandoce sobre Ash y dándole un fugaz y apasionado beso en los labios)

Ash correspondió con gusto al beso

Ash: Cynthia quieres ser mi novia (pregunto con cierta timidez cosa que lo hacia ver tierno)

Cynthia: solo con una condición

Ash: cual (dijo en un tono confuso)

Cynthia: que tu seras mio y de nadie mas (dijo de manera seductora)

Ash: claro solo seré tuyo (dijo con timidez)

Cynthia: entonces SI! (acto seguido lo lleno de besos en todo el rostro de ash )

Pasaron unas horas y Ash y Cynthia paseaban por toda ciudad Virbank

Cynthia: Ash puedes comprarme otro bertihelado (dijo de manera apenada)

Ash: claro mi princesa de que sabor (dijo viéndola con una mirada tierna)

Cynthia: chocolate y vainilla (dijo como una niña pequeña)

Ash: regreso en un momento (dijo llendo por el helado)

5 min despues

Ash: Aquí esta lo que mi princesa pidió un bertihelado de chocolate y vainilla (dijo dándole el helado a su novia)

Cynthia: Gracias mi amor (dijo tomando el helado y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ash) ese es tu regalo por haberlo traido

Ash veía como cynthia comía su helado hasta que

Cyntha: quieres helado Ashy (dijo la campeona con cierta timidez)

Ash: seguro (dijo con algo de inseguridad y lamiendo parte del helado)

eso hizo que le quedara helado en sus labios

Cynthia: creo que tienes un poco de helado en tu labio, espera yo lo limpio (dijo acercándose y dándole un beso lleno de  
>amor y ternura en los labios) listo (dijo guiñándole el ojo)<p>

Ash: que beso mas dulce, Te amo Cynthia

Cynthia: no tanto como yo a ti ashy (dijo de manera seductora)

Ash respondió dándole un fugaz y tierno beso

FIN

Este es mi 2do oneshot espero que les haya gustado  
>acepto criticas y sugerencias y si quieren que haga otro<br>oneshot de otro shipping con gusto tratare de hacerlo  
>bueno adiosito y les mando besitos y abrazos a<br>los que estén leyendo esto


End file.
